


Tumblr Writings

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gangbang, Microphilia, Multi, Object Penetration, Smut, Spanking, Strong Language, consensual Pet/Owner play, mostly sex ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Well because Tumblr's being a shit and I'm having a little bit of a nervous wreckdown; all of my writings there are going here. I'm not going to tag it liberally and each chapter will be titled so you can find what you're looking for.





	1. KingBurr

_**"I can do whatever I want to you" kingburr please dad** _

_**Tags:** Ask, NSFW, Fucking via object, Scepter fucking is now a kink here on badromantics, Kingburr, Pet/Owner play, Consensual!_

 

Aaron moaned, turning his head away and shook as his owner thrusted his scepter inside him. He twisted his hips, gasping at the sharp pleasure that came up as George rutted the ball of the scepter against his prostate.

“There! Daddy! Owner! Master!” Aaron threw out whatever he could think of to encourage George to fuck him harder.

“I can do whatever I want to you,” George fawned, “and you’d love it. I could have my servants in here and fuck you at the same time– you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes! I would!” Aaron moaned, gripping the bed sheets tightly, “Fuck me, My king! Fill me up with– with your…”

“Finish it,” George purred, “finish what you were gonna say, and I’ll do it.”

“I-I… Fill me up… with your cock, sir,” Aaron shivered at George’s giddy laughter, yelping when the scepter began to thrust harder and faster. The ball was rutting against him! It felt too good–

“Good boy, Good pet. I’ll fuck you, darling. Once you come. I want to see you make a mess of yourself only from my scepter,” George growled possessively.

“Y-yes.” Aaron moaned softly.


	2. KingBurr

**maybe this one “Pet, tell me who did this to you.” with kingburr**

_**Tags:**  Ask, NSFW, Kingburr, Pet/Owner play, consensual, spanking_

 

 

“Ga-Gah–!” Aaron dropped his face against the bed, arching as another spank was landed on him. He whimpered, quickly twisting his hips and trying to wag off the sting.

“Hurts,” Aaron whined.

“And who’s fault is that?” George asked.

“M-mine,” Aaron whispered.

“I can’t hear you!” His king snapped, landing another hit.

“Mine!”

“Pet, tell me who did this to you?”

“ME! I did it– please! I’m sorry! I wont do it again,” Aaron wailed, gasping as another smack came down. He started to sob, quickly raising his head from the mattress, “I’m sorry! I don’t want to be a bad boy anymore, I wanna be a good boy. I’m your good boy.”

“… you are,” King George nodded, rubbing the aching spot on his ass before spanking him again, hard. Aaron screamed, dropping his face into the bed once more and squirmed frantically. It hurt so bad.

“But you did me wrong, Pet, and I have to punish you for it.”


	3. KingBurr

**You won’t wear clothes in this house. Kingburr please**

_**Tags:** Ask, NSFW, Kingburr, Pet/Master play, Consensual!!_

 

Aaron shuddered as he timidly reached out to open the bathroom door, stepping out and fiddled with his boxers as he waited for George to notice him.

“Gimme a second,” The King hummed, making a show of turning the page of a book he was reading, “I want to finish this scene.”

“Take your time, sir,” Burr mumbled.

It took a few more seconds of waiting until George finally shut his book and turned to Burr. Aaron rushed to put his hands at his sides and straighten out his back, trying to appear prepared and ready for any order sent by. Although, the moment George’s eyes landed on him, his eyebrows furrowed and he didn’t look at all pleased with Aaron.

“Pet,” George hummed, standing up from his bed and strolled to Aaron, a swagger in each step, “What did I tell you to do?”

“Strip.” Aaron said, forcing himself not to shrink back.

“Then why do you have boxers on?”

Aaron’s face paled. He took a quick glance at himself, then looked up and shivered. “You… want all of it off?”

“I do.” George nodded, lifting a brow, “You won’t wear clothes in this house. You belong to me, I want to see all of you.”

Aaron stifled a moan at the bold statement of claim. He nodded, reaching a hand down to push the article of clothing off and kick it aside, “Yes sir.”

“Good boy,” George chirped, leaning forward to press a few kisses around Burr’s face. Aaron allowed himself to relax at the affection, moving forward to lean into it and whined as fingers brushed his cock.

“I want to see you touch yourself.” George growled into his ear, “I want to see you unravel. Then I’ll play with you, okay Pet?”

“Y-yes…” Aaron nodded, taking a shaky breath as he reached down to stroke himself. He can handle this, it’s only him touching himself. He’ll really have fun when his King will touch him.


	4. JeffBurr

**If you're still taking requests, could you write more jeffburr microphilia?**

**Tags:** _Ask, NSFW, Jeffburr, Burrower!Burr, Trans!Burr, Mentions of sex slave, an odd form of eating someone out i_

 

Aaron squirmed frantically, trying to press against the thumb holding him down against the bed via it resting on his back. To be honest, this wasn’t the worst position he could be in. His face was pressed cheek-down against the mattress, ass raised and presented for Thomas to see. It was a little embarrassing, but he brushed off those concerns with reminding himself that the man couldn’t see the finer details of himself without some type of zoom factor.

“So cute,” He heard Thomas whisper.

“Get going with it…!” Aaron whined, timidly moving his hand down to finger himself. It felt so good to have that gentle thrust inside him– He suddenly ached to have something more. He wished he could be properly fucked by Thomas. He wished he could have the man pound into him and break him.

“Fuck,” He whimpered.

“Stop that, then I’ll start working.” Thomas hummed.

Alright, he was given the option now. He rushed to pull his fingers out, throwing his hands infront of himself to show that he wasn’t touching himself anymore. The soft rumble Thomas gave was enough to tell him that he found this position more than appealing.

“Stay like that,” Thomas growled, and the shift of the bed caused Aaron’s stomach to turn. He never liked how it felt when the ground beneath him shifted– it felt like he was going to end up being thrown into some hole and lose his grip on the thin bedding.

“O-Oh–!” Aaron yelped, widening his eyes as the thumb pressed down on his upper back a little more and a large, wet tongue was placed between his legs, rubbing against his cunt in side-to-side motions.

“Holy shit,” Burr moaned, quickly rutting himself down against Thomas’s tongue. He can feel the soft bumps against his clit– they were pressing into him just right. He squeaked when the tip of the tongue pulled back to lick a strip across his cunt, gently pressing in– as if Thomas had planned to push it inside his entrance.

Aaron squirmed a little more frantically, moaning when the tip just barely caught against his hole and gently pressed in, then pulled back and pushed forward to once again rut against his clit.

“There! There, there, there!” Aaron chanted, gasping as the small buds ran over his clit and massaged the sensitive borders. The pleasure was starting to hit him and knot up his stomach– he could feel his legs start to tremble and the weight of his body was suddenly too much for him to hold. He collapsed.

Instantly, Aaron was screaming against the mattress, moaning in undeniable pleasure as the rutting of the tongue became more fierce. Thomas’s tongue was holding him up far too easily. And the fact that Burr was pressing down against the buds now just made the ruts more dramatic and frantic. He squirmed weakly, gasping out as his orgasm began to build.

“Gonna cum! Gonnacumgonnacumgonnacum,” Aaron flattened his face against the bed, screaming out his Giant’s name as he came and slicked up the already wettening tongue. He felt so wet down there…

There was a final lick across his cunt and Thomas finally drew back, allowing Burr the opportunity to rest as he removed his thumb in the process.

“Good boy,” Thomas purred, “My little sex slave.”

Aaron moaned, dropping his body flat against the bed and nodded, “Y-Your little… sex slave…”


	5. Marliza

Mmhh,, idk if you do marliza,, if you don't that's entirely okay, i understand, but uhm..; maybe something with vibrators n overstimulation,,? if not marliza then thomcules or whatever you prefer,,

Tags: Ask, Marliza, NSFW

 

“Baby…” Maria moaned, turning her head and shifting her hips to press up into the vibrator inside her, “I’m… gonna cum, baby, gonna cum and…”

“Shh, sh, Darling.” Eliza hummed, attentively thrusting the dildo inside her girlfriend as she arched her back and spread her legs, “You’re so beautiful, Mari.”

“Sh-shut up,” Maria’s lips pulled up into a small smile, “Don’t ruin it.” She added, her face suddenly dropping in surprise and contorting into pure pleasure. A loud moan escaped her as she arched again.

“I mean it,” Eliza whispered, “so beautiful…”

“Babe, Babe, gonna cum,” Maria gasped, panting loudly and rutting her hips upward into the thrusting vibe. Eliza watched as her legs trembled, smiling to herself as she reached a hand out to roll her girlfriend’s clit. Instantly, Maria was screaming out her adoration for Eliza, gasping out about how she “loves her so much” and “wants to eat her out like it’s the end of the world”.

“I’ll take that offer,” Eliza teased, grinning to herself smugly.


	6. Lams

**Maybe hamilton riding John cock?**

**Tags:** _Ask, Writs, Writsapocolypse, writsapocolypse, NSFW, Lams_

 

“Fuck,” Alexander growled, rolling his hips and pushing down to take in more of his boyfriend’s cock, “Deeper, Papi!”

“Maybe if you start bouncin’ correctly,” John teased, biting at Alexander’s neck and helping him ride him. He’s so tight. He’s too tight– He feels like this is his first time. Though, John knew damn well that was impossible, because they’ve fucked countless of times.

“I’m bouncing as best as I can!” Hamilton whined, hugging John’s shoulders and moaning into his ear when his cock would press just right, “F-Fuck…”

“You feel so good,” Laurens moaned.

“Your cock is so big for me, Papi,” Alexander groaned, “Gonna need to have it in my mouth after this… wanna suck you off so good, Papi,”

“Fuck, yes,” John gasped, gripping Alexander’s hips harder and slammed him down against his dick. Instantly, Alexander gasped and cried out in bliss.

“Fuck! Papi!”


	7. Burrfayette

**Could we get some Laf fucking Aaron past the point of overstimulation? He loves to watch his boy squirm.**

**Tags:** _Ask, writs, writsapocolypse, writspocolypse, NSFW, Burrfayette_

 

Lafayette perked when he felt a sudden shift on the bed, looking down at Aaron as he seemed to flatten himself against the mattress. His lips were parted in soft, silent gasps and his eyes were open. He looked like he was trying to understand the situation. Lafayette smirked.

“What’s wrong, darling?” He asked, gripping Aaron’s hips tighter and slammed himself in harder, “You stopped screaming. Stopped moaning.”

“Can’t… think…” Aaron panted out, “Can’t…”

“Can’t feel anything but that pleasure, hm?” Lafayette nodded in understanding, reaching a hand down under the boy’s hips to grip his cock and star jerking him off, “My poor boy… so overwhelmed that he just doesn’t know what to do anymore.”

Aaron gave a choked moan, twisting his hips as if to get away from the jerks, but instead ended up pushing his hips forward into it. Lafayette purred at the sharp gasps his boyfriend was giving. He loved seeing him so helpless. A helpless Burr… the best thing. He wished he could share this moment with his friends; show everybody just how glorious Burr was when he was powerless and unable to speak.

“Gonna… come…” Burr rasped, turning his head so that his cheek was pressing into the mattress.

“Do it,” Lafayette whispered, “Come and prove to me that you belong to me. Prove that this beautiful body only yields to me. Show me.”

He heard Aaron moan quietly.

“You want to be owned, don’t you?” Lafayette hummed, leaning down and began to pick up his speed of thrusting, removing the hand that was jerking off Aaron’s dick and using it to press against the mattress to keep himself up, “You like being fucked by someone who wants to claim you… You like feeling claimed.”

He can feel Aaron beginning to tremble. 

“Shh, darling,” Lafayette kissed at the boy’s shoulder, “You belong, darling. You belong to me. You’re my precious darling, my beautiful rose, my secret. You can come, darling, you can come and then I’ll let you sleep.”

“Sounds… so nice…” Aaron whimpered.

“Oh yes, darling,” Lafayette nodded, nuzzling into Aaron’s neck and gave sharp pounds. Instantly, Burr was squirming frantically under him and gasping out for air. He could feel the boy tighten around him and that was enough to let Lafayette come inside him. He continued thrusting his hips, wanting to force as much of himself inside just to prove all the claim he had.

“Mine.” Gilbert growled.

“Yours.” Aaron moaned, his eyes fluttering shut.


	8. Aaron/Thomas/Hercules

May I request Burr and thomcules threesome

Tags: Ask, writs, writapocolypse, writspocolypse, NSFW, threesum, spitroast, Burr/Thomcules, Thomcules

 

“Oh… fuck,” Thomas groaned, rocking his hips upward into Burr’s mouth. Aaron was sucking him off so sweetly, clearly in bliss to just have a cock to suck on. He pressed his hand on the back of Burr’s head and brought him closer, inching more of himself down. 

“Suck harder,” He ordered quietly, arching in surprise at the sharp bite to his neck.

“Hey baby,” Hercules whispered when he released his neck, gripping around Thomas’s waist. Thomas smiled at the affection, tilting his head back and allowing the needy grind of Hercules’s cock against his ass to push his hips closer into Burr’s mouth.

“Hey, doll,” Thomas hummed back.

“Want daddy to start fucking you?” Herc asked, slowly tracing one hand from around his waist to his rump, beginning to toy with the dildo already inside him. Thomas moaned softly, pulling Burr closer and arching when he basically got the man’s face shoved flatly against his pelvis.

“Hmph!” Aaron groaned against him, digging his nails into Thomas’s thighs.

“You’re gonna suffocate him, darling,” Hercules hummed, sounding uncharitable. Thomas grinned to himself, slowly letting Aaron relax back and end up having only the tip in his mouth. He looked back to Hercules, moaning softly as he began to pump the dildo inside him.

“Baby,” Thomas whined.

He heard Hercules chuckle, then felt the pumps of the dildo begin to speed up frantically. Jefferson arched, twisting his hips a bit and hissing when Burr began to bob his head. 

“Shh, just enjoy Aaron’s pretty mouth on you… and the anticipation of getting fucked by my cock.” Hercules hushed.


	9. Burr/All of his Generals

**whaT IF all the generals gangbanged burr. this has Definitely happened**

**Tags:** _Ask, writsapocolypse, writspocolypse, writs, NSFW, Ehhh not so prou dof this, gangbangs r hard_

 

_“wait EVEN BETTER IDEA what if washington, montgomery, lee, putnam, prescott, & schuyler were all dating burr. like in a poly way. i dont think they’d essentially date each other (cept maybe like washington and monty) but like just. 6 cool Important Dudes™ and their tiny beautiful bf burr“  
_

_:^)  
////also no prescott bc they’re related sobs////  
\- - - - -  
_Aaron screamed in pleasure, turning his head back to look at Montgomery as he thoroughly _wrecked_ his ass. Every thrust put him _that much_ farther into drunken pleasure; it felt so good to be stretched like that. To have a thick cock inside him; to have his _boyfriend’s_ cock inside him. He turned his head to look back at the four men in front of him, quickly reaching his hands out to grip onto Lee and Schuyler’s cock– they were the only ones he could fit in his hands anyway. He rushed to lean forward, licking up at Putnam’s cock hungrily.

“Fuck me with Monty,” Burr said, looking to Washington for a quick second before turning back to Putnam and happily sucking at his dick. He shuddered happily at the choked groans Putnam gave, delighted to know that he was still as talented with his lips as before.

“Fine by me, I can see how tight that cute ass is,” George purred, tracing his fingers down his spine as he made his way to kneel beside Montgomery. It made him want to arch into the touch.

“So tight,” Montgomery growled, grinding his hips forward before sliding out to allow room for George to thrust his fingers in and prepare Aaron with for two dicks.

Aaron shuddered when he was stretched out, moaning happily. _It feels so nice._

“God…” Lee moaned from beside him.

“So gentle… how could we end up with such a beautiful boy?” Schuyler hummed softly, instantly earning the sharp approval of Putnam.

“He’s a special boy. An amazing doll. So perfect for us… _God,_ Burr!” Putnam moaned, pushing his hips forward and sinking his cock farther into Burr’s throat. Aaron happily swallowed around it. 

“So hungry for cock,” Montgomery growled, “Stretching out for two of them… and doing nothing but _pleasing_ our dicks… What a dirty boy you are, Burr.”

Burr moaned, squeezing his eyes shut and nodded. He did love to be the center of attention… especially around his boyfriends.


	10. Thomcules

**May I please ask for thomcules riding**

**Tags** : _Ask, writs, writsapocolypse, writspocolypse, NSFW, Thomcules_

 

Hercules groaned, gripping onto Thomas’s hips as he bounced. He’s so beautiful– so tight. So beautifully tight.

“Feel so good,” Thomas whimpered out, “Daddy feels so good inside me…”

“You feel so good around Daddy,” Hercules purred, raising one hand to the back of Thomas’s neck to pull him in and suck at his exposed collarbone, “So tight.. moan out Daddy’s name again, baby,”

“Hercules…” Thomas moaned, slowing his bouncing and making a soft swivel motion with his hips as he came down.

“Fuck,” Hercules groaned, arching, “You’re always full of surprises.” He whispered.

“I’m so full of you, I want to be full of my Daddy’s cum…” Thomas whimpered, “I want daddy to claim me…”

“You’re mine,” Hercules whispered, “You’re mine and nobody can take you from me. Who’s cock is inside you?”

“Daddy’s…”

“Who’s my beautiful baby boy?”

“M-me…” Thomas moaned.

“And who’s gonna fuck you so hard you’re screaming?”

Thomas looked at him with rounded, curious eyes. He looks so innocent. Hercules found himself falling for him all over again. He rushed to smash their lips together, leaning forward and hurriedly bouncing the boy’s hips into his cock. He loved him. He loves this man so much– how can anybody hate him? He’s far too precious.


	11. BurrMads

**Well now you can't bail on me I never knew that I *need* bratty Burr being a little shit to James and James not having it, until now. I NEED IT!**

**Tags:** _Short, Ask, nsfw, I had to write something_

 

Aaron gave a loud cry, tears falling freely off his face. His lungs hurt horribly from the amount of ragged breathes he was taking in; James was straddling his numbing legs and eyeing the knot that pinned his wrists to the bars of Thomas’s guest bedroom bed headboard. He weakly garbled out pleads for release, promising to be good and not talk back anymore.

He felt hope flicker when Madison raised his hands to the knot of rope that still pinned him down. Was he going to let him go?

Aaron’s face dropped completely when the rope was instead tightened and James settled back, looking down at him with the same uncharitable stare he’s had during this whole encounter.

“We aren’t done, Little Burr,” He said his name with a dark possessiveness, “be good and maybe I’ll let you cum.”


End file.
